tale of the blood wing
by the assassin of hope
Summary: a new student has join beacon and a certen blond has her eye on him, well they be with one antoher or well the beowolfs get him.
1. Chapter 1

Rwby fanfic the tale of the blood wing. Ch 1

OCX YANG

Yang pov

Today was they said that a new student would be joining us, I hope he is okay.

11:40

"class this is Johnny." Said the teacher. Then a boy with white hair walk in with a few bags. He had a white hoodie and a red slash on his whsit line. 'he kinda looks cute….' I dident noicte that I was blushing. Blake saw this and said "are you blushing yang?" she said with a smirk. "n-n-no its hot in here!" I said. I dident know that I yelled and everyone was looking at me even the new kid. "anything else you like to add miss yang? the teacher said looking at me.

Johhny pov

Today was my frsit day at beacon and I was so happy. Even tho my family had me killed biowolfs when I was 13.

Class room

There was so many students I wasent afried. Then out of nowhere I heard someone yelled when I saw who it was my heart stoped for a moment she had long blond hair and very loving eyes. It made me blush under my mask wap that I got back on. The teacher said" anything else you like to add miss yang?" "n-no." she said siting down qulckey. "okay pick your seat there should be one by miss yang." The teacher said pointing at her.

Yang pov {btw when there thinking these '' well show up}

'OH GOD HES GOING TO SIT NEXT TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!' I thought as he sat next to me.

Johhny pov

'oh god why next to her she looks so pretty!' I thought as I sat next to her.

Normal pov.

Johhny took out his stuff and spent the rest of the class working on stuff. Yang could not get her eyes off him, he was only 17 but had the body of a body builder. She had to hide her face in her book.

After school 3:45 training grounds

Yang pov

Today was so wired this is the frsit time a boy made me blush. I was thinking about this whlle hammering down a ragdoll, then my sister spoke. "you okay sis your just destroying that ragdoll." Ruby said. Blake walk in. "she's shy right now." She said reaching into her bag to get a book. "r-really?" ruby said going into chbi from. "N-N-NO! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?" I yell. "oh my gosh you are!" ruby said seeing tho my lie. "o-okay I am." I said getting a starin of hair out of my face. "who is it? Ruby said trying to get a answer from me. "j-j-johnny." I said shyly. "the new kid?" ruby said. "y-yeah." I said. "so you fell you for a boy u just met a few hours ago." Wheiss said. "did you see him he makes the rock look like ray." (HOORAY FOR WWE!) I said. "you need help?" said blake. "y-yeah." I said wondering how to talk to him. "okay 1st off black ops lets see what am dealing with here." Blake said heading to where he was.

Training area other side a few moments later…

"is that him?" she said pointing to him. "y-yeah." I said blushing why am I blushing hes shirtless right now. He has a lot of scars and cuts. "okay hes well built I well give it that,now go ask him." She said putting a hand on my back. "w-what do you mean?" I said the next moment then she push me out and unfortany right on top of him.

Johnny pov

I was doing my normal training when I heard talking I walked over to the sound then the next thing I kenw was the girl from a few hours ago chashed into me and the push send me on my back and whats worst of all she landed right on top of me her head hit mine.

Normal pov.

Her blond hair landed on his face and blake dident see what happen until it was too late. She was on top of him her knee between his legs, her left hand on his chest and her head also resting on his chest.

Johnny pov

She just landed on top of me and whats bad about this is it kinda was hot.

Yang pov

'Oh my god I landed on top of him' I thought as I got off of him. "oh my god I am so so sorry my friend push me into you." i said explaning what happen. "other then that my name is yang." She said holding out her hand. "Johnny. Johnny blood. " he said shaking my hand. "so I was wondering if you want to…" I said biting my inner lip.

Johnny pov

'Is she asking me out on a date?' I thought as she push her index fingers toghter.

Yang pov

'COME ON DAEM IT JUST SAY IT, ITS ONLY ONE WORD!' d-date?" I said. "okay. What do you want to do?" he said smilling at me. 'OH GOD OH GOD I DIDENT KNOW I GET THIS FAR! MAYBE A MOVIE IN MY ROOM? YEAH THAT SEEMS GOOD' I thought as I was waiting to give him a answer. "a-a movie in my room?" "okay so around 6?" he said. "no I was thinking around 8, is that okay?" I said. "okay see you around 8." He help me up and we whent to get reday for the date.

Done wait a week for the next ch.

The assassin of hope signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 the date

Tale of the bloodwing ch 2 the date

Johnny pov

I close the door where my new team, team j.o.y.a[1] in the team is me,oleg,yuki and amy. "what troubles you Johnny?" said oleg[2]. "oh nothing at all." I said. "no he's got a date tonight. " said yuki[3] "h-h-how did you know?" I said. "I told her, I was there and saw what happen." Said amy[4] "that was something else." I said recalling the events from A hour ago. "so am going to get ready for It." I said heading to my room. "Johnny…" oleg said. "be safe comrade." He said smilling. I know what most people think of him, one look at him and most people resume that hes a mindless brute that's only part of the oleg. me and the rest of the team know that He is a very smart person.

Yang pov 6:00 two hours left.

I was in my room trying to think of what to wear. 'hmmmm maybe that cute dress… no. ooo maybe the no.' I thought trying to find out what to wear. Then my sister walk in. "hey sis, what's the matter got a hot date tonight?" she said. "y-yeah." I said. "whoa 1st try and you only know him for a few hours, that's awesome." She said pulling me into a killer hug. "so what are you doing?" ruby said looking at me. "just a movie, am trying to pick out what to wear." I said looking at all my clothes all over my bed. "maybe wear your normal ones, it is a movie date after all." Ruby said. I hate to say but she was right. "your right I well just take off my jacket." I took it off And put it in my dresser.

Normal pov 8:00 zero hours left.

Johnny walk into the team r.w.b.y area and knot on yang's door she walk out in her pjas which were just her normal shorts and A tanktop.(see ep 3 to understand what I mean)

Johnny pov

She looked so pretty. Like she came down from the havens themselves.

Yang pov

He was wearing his normal hoodie and a new pair of pants. I never saw the blue lines on the hood before. "am I just going to stay out here or am I coming in?" he said rubbing his left arm. "o-oh yeah come in." I got out of the way and let him in. "nice place you got I can see that you like yellow." He said looking at the décor of my room. "Y-yeah." I said.

Johnny pov

'I know this is the 1st date but I need to tell her how I feel about her, after the movie.' I thought before I sat on her bed. "so what are we watching?" I said. "The princess bride." Yang said. She put the movie in the dvd player and she sat next to me. We watch the movie when it was over it was somewhere between 11 & 12. "its way past curfew." I said falling on my back. "you could you know…" she said biting her lower lip. "stay here for the night and leave early in the morning." She said. 'oh my god.' I thought. "o-of course I can." I said taking my hoodie off to show a normal t shirt with my logo on it.[5] "you can take off the shirt if you want to." She said looking at me. "o-okay" I took off my shirt to show many of my scars and cuts from years of training.

Normal pov

Johnny got up. And at the same time they both said something at the same time. "I got something to tell you." They both were shocked by this. "you 1st" yang said. "yang, I know we met a few hours ago and you kinda fall on me, I really like you." Johnny said.

Yang pov

'h-he likes me.' I thought. "are you going to say anthing?" he said looking at me. The only thing I could do was this I garb both sides of his face and kissed him I closed my eyes.

Johnny pov

'She's kissing me' I thought then I closed my eyes and warp my arms around her pulling her closer to me. She moan a little out of her mouth. We pulled away for air. "d-does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" she said leaning. "I guess we are." I said smileing at her. We both were very tired and whent under the covers she put her head on his chest. "good night yang." I said kissing her forehead.

Yang pov

He fallen asleep. "good night my Johnny." Then I join him in sleep.

I KNOW I SAID NEXT WEEK BUT I GOT NOTHING TO DO SO YEAH DON'T WORRY SOME FIGHTING WELL COME IN A WEEK BUT RIGHT Now THOSE [] I LEFT BEHIND.

Team j.o.y.a are the team I came up with 4 ocs. Johnny,Oleg,Yuki and Amy .

Oleg is based off oleg form saints row 3 there well be a small story with team j.o.y.a bios.

Yuki is the smallest of the group maybe a inch shorter then ruby.

Amy is like the anti yang in some ways, she's doesn't make much sounds.

The logo is the assassin creeds logo and yes he is based of desmond in some ways.

The assassin of hope signing out~


	3. the bloodwing clan

Tale of the bloodwing ch 3 the blood wing clan.

Yang pov

It was 6:30 am when I woke up. The pose I was in when I woke up was this. My left leg was on top of his legs. My head and hand dident move at all. I got up and change into my normal clothes. I walk into the kitchen to see ruby eating. "morning sis, how was the date." She said wiping her face. "pretty good he likes me." I said getting some milk. "what did you two do last night?" ruby said doing a eyebrow wiggle. I know what she means. "NONONONONONO WE JUST KISSED!" I said then I thought why did I just say that. "y-y-you two had your 1st kiss!?" ruby said. "y-yeah." I said.

Johnny pov

I got up at 6:45 I know around 9:00 pm my 'thing' well turn on so I need to go into my room and lock the hell out of it. I got my shirt on and hoodie and walked out to the door but yang stop me. "morning Johnny." Yang said hugging me. "morning yang, how did you sleep?" I said holding her hand. "pretty good you made a nice pillow." She said kissing my check. "well am going to go train bye yang." I said kissing her.

9:56 am

Normal pov

It was the beowolves and you class. "class today we are going to learn about the rare and hard to find bloodwing clan, the bloodwing clan are a group of humans with the power to turn into beowolves." The teacher said showing a small stick man turning into one. The class where talking to each other. "we only know 2 things about the bloodwings they can only turn when the moon turns red and we don't know where there repacst is to." Said the teacher. "also you well know them by the there birth mark it is a grim with blood red eyes, the mark can be on any part of there body.

Johnny pov

I look at the mark with eyes of fear. Then the headmaster called both teams r.w.b.y and j.o.y.a to his office.

Office 10:02 am

"most of you know about roman right?" said ozpin. "of course that jerk almost blow me up once." Ruby said. "well if you want a chance to get him, he was found in the forest of vancie in Italy, you well be there by 6 pm and after you hand him to the police you can stay for a few days." He said. I was worry. "u-um sir am not really feeling well so maybe I can stay here?" I said wondering if he well let me. "no sorry Johnny you need to go too." He said. "no…." I said under my sigh.

Italy forest 8:45 johnny pov

I wasent feeling too good we saw roman and his gang in the forest. But I was far away from the teams as I can.

Yang pov 8:55 pm

Johnny has been missing for a few hours I hope he's okay. "COME ON ANY MINTUE NOW A RANDOM PERSON WELL FIND US!" yell roman as his gang where loading up some cars. Then we made our move. "aw look its red riding hood and her army and some other people I don't know." Said roman. Ruby was a little pissed off. "HEY!" she said getting her weapon out. "well I see you made a few friends I did too." I saw a guy with a white coat, a blue tie, a pair of white gloves, a white hat and light blue sunglasses. "meet my new friend tom blood." Roman said patting his back. "tom blood?" oleg said rubbing his neck. 'Tom blood could he be Johnny's brother?' I thought as we got radey to fight him. "by the way he is from a small clan oh what was that name again, its on the tip of my head. Bloodwing." Roman said with a smirk. We all gasp at this. 'm-my Johnny is from the bloodwing no it couldent be.' I thought I was hopeing that he was lieing. But the moon turn red and so did tom. His skin turn pale and he was growning fur that was as white as snow, his clothes turn with him. His eyes turn blue. He has became a beowolfe like the story said he would. 'johnny is a beowolfe!?' I thought then we all hear yelling. "ROMAN YOUR PET IS ATTCKING…..!?" said a random henchmen. "what do you mean tom's right…" he was cut off by a guy being lunched in the air. I saw a whole bunch of them running away yelling RUN or get out of here. Then we saw a beowolfe coming out. "so red has a pet of her very own? Tom….kill." he said pointing his cane at it. Tom lunched himself on to the beowovle. They were clawing at eachother for what seem like hours. The others were busy fighting roman but me I was looking at the beowolfes fight. Then the red moon turn back. Roman got in his aircraft and tom was running to it they got away. Johnny turn back.

Johnny pov

'This was going to be hard to explane to yang and the others.' I thought. They all looked at me like I was monster. "guys why are you all looking at me like that?" I said as they were where making a circle. "so you're a bloodwing?" wheiss said getting her sword out. "y-yeah but that dosent make me a bad person!" I was worry, they were closing in. "STOP!" they all stop yang walk up to me and said. "where's your mark?" she said looking at my eyes. I pulled up my pants leg to show the mark. Yang was crying a bit. "yang." I was reaching out to touch her but she back up. "its for the best if you don't come back with us." She turned her back to me. "plz don't do this to me." I was trying to make her change her mind. She turned around and pointed her weapon at me. "Johnny take one more step I well shoot you." She said but she did not want to do it. I took a step and she shot me in the arm. I hit the floor hard. The pain was huge I even saw a blue piddle fall off my arm. I saw yang run away. The only ones that were left where me and oleg he was leaveing slowey. "oleg don't leave me out here!" I said putting whight on the opening it on. "Johnny im so so sorry." Oleg said walking away. I know I was going to die out here there is no love…. The end of ch 3

A/N:wow I did this as soon as I got up at 1. Anyways wow pretty ballsy twist. Don't worry the story well countine in a few days but right now sleep for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Tale of the bloodwing ch 4- to help oneself

Yang pov

It has been 4 days since we left Johnny in the forest, A small part of me did not want to leave him there. "you know we could have hide it from the teachers, he would have been with us." Blake said outside my door. Ever since we got back beacon I locked myself in my room. "yeah but what if he tried to kill us." I replay back. "Yang, Ozpin has ask for our team and O.Y.A[1] to his office and he ask for you to." Ruby said. I walked out. "okay…"

Office 12:23 pm

I saw two people in there 50ths maybe, they were wearing bright white hoods with Johnny's logo on there left arms. "this is mr and mrs Blood. Johnny's parents." Ozpin said. "you were the last people who saw Johnny what happen to him?" said the woman. "he was shot and killed by roman's men. Just that." Said weiss, we all think that this was the best lie to tell them. "your lieing." Said male. "n-no im not we all saw him died." Weiss said. Then Oleg put his hand up. "he told us that he was from the blood wing clan yang shot him in the arm and we just left him there, we thought telling you the lie would be better for all of us." Oleg said then put his head down. "I did not want to leave him there." He said then left with the rest of his team. "Ruby, weiss and blake you can go as for you yang am going to give you a mission." He told the rest of us. "yes sir?" I said with a hint of sacred in my voice. "your going to go find Johnny beowolve or not he is one of us and you're the one who shot him so go get him." Opzin said taking a sip from his drink. "how can I find him he might be long gone from the area they we left him in." I said. "find a bloodwing clan member to help you with this." Said Johnny's mom. I was trying to think of who can help me with this I don't really know much people that are bloodwings, then a teacher walked in. "SIR ROMANS MEN ARE ON THE MOVE THERE GOING AFTER HIS RIGHT HAND MAN TOM BLOOD!" said the teacher. Wait a second he is a member and maybe if I save him he would have to help me. "okay I well find him!" I said as I was running out.

Fancy hotel 2:00 pm

I walked in then walked all the way up to the penthouse. I saw a guy in between the doors I step over him then saw a whole army of Roman's men on the ground. I saw one crawling with a pair of blue sunglasses on his head. Then he passed out. "oh so that's where I left my sunglasses." I saw tom pick up his sunglasses then he walked over to the tv and turned it on. "excused me." I said wondering of he nocited me. "I saw you but I only care about big things right now." He said opening a can of soda. "well this is about your brother Johnny." I said. He spit all over the tv. "what about him!?" tom said pointing at me. "We over reacted when we found out that he was a bloodwing and i…." I said rembering what I done to him. "I shot him in the arm." I said crying. "let me think, you had a small school girl crush on my brother?" he said getting up. "yes I…..did." I said, I don't think he wanted to see me again after what I done to him. "Am going to help you find him but if you so much as harmed him some more I well end your life, deal?" he said holding out his left hand. "deal." I said shaking it. I did not like to make deals with people I did not know that well but I want to show Johnny that am sorry what happen.

Forest a few hours later.

I saw him pick up the blue rose and he put it in his mouth. "he left around a hour after being shot and crying like a girl for half a hour. Then he walked over to all the cars and raided them." He said getting up. "well where is he?" I said working on what to say to him. "he made camp in the house." Tom said pointing to the house. Inside the house we found a few food crates empty and water bottles everywhere. "he's on the next floor." He said showing me the stairs. I walked up them and enter the room he was in. he was crying in his knees, he tore apart this room. "j-johnny?" I said going near him. "You are not the real yang." He said. "what?" I said going near him. "Are you back here to tell me how much of a freak I am or are you going to shoot me again?" he said. "He is a out of here he must have not gotten sleep or did not have anything to drink." Tom said walking up to me. "Johnny I am real and am sorry that I shot you in the arm I was afraid that when you become a wolf you would kill me or something, Johnny plz come back to beacon with me." I hope he does. He got up and hug me very tight. "yes I can." He said before he kissed me.

Beacon a few hours later Johnny pov (WOO A JOHNNY POV FOR ONCE IN THIS CH!)

Yang fallen asleep in my arms me and my brother were outside the gates to beacon. "thank you tom." I know how hard it might have been for you to help beacon." I said. "don't think that I won't see you I got like a job here now." He said running his hand in my hair. "you did how?" I said wondering how he did that. "that's for later Johnny go get some rest." He said walking to his new dorm.

Team O.Y.A dorm

Yuki pov

It was so lame without Johnny here. Then we all saw him enter.

Johnny pov

I enter my teams dorm I did not want to wake ruby and the others so I took her to my dorm. Oleg saw me. "Johnny…. Welcome back brother." He said closing his book. "Good to be back brother." He put his fingers on his lips to show that she is fast asleep. I took her to my room put her under the covers and join her. She rolled over and kissed my check. "am sorry." She said under her voice. "it's okay." She put her arms around me and we fallen asleep.

A/N why do I keep whiting in the middle of the night why!? Anyways the [1] I left that was for that in the days that came team J.O.Y.A became team O.Y.A because of the lie it well change back.


	5. Chapter 5 fan chioce

Tale of the blood wing fan choice ch.

I well be using ideas from the fans to see what well happen in the story. Here are the rules and prize.

No lemon

It must happen after the end of ch 4

You can almost add anything.

Now for the prize I well fallow you on FF and I well add your name to the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Tale of the blood wing update!

So for everyone on this story I moved the fanfic to the other. 'tale of the bloodwing clan' here are the changes I made

I well be taking it slow with Johnny and yang in this one.

There are new things in it with a action part in the 1st ch.

The team J.O.Y.A are now team O.J.Y.A

That is all for everybody who loves this one I well keep it on but as of today the story well go on the other one so plz go over to the tale of the bloodwing clan.

Assassin of hope signing off!


End file.
